


Playing with Fire

by BiffElderberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Cults, Dark Magic, Southern Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "With the passing of your wife, and the elopement of your son, you find yourself needing a new wife and a new heir," Ginny said, ignoring his statement. "I am prepared to help you with that.""So you are offering yourself?" He asked, eyes burning as he looked down on her. "Surely you know that I could have any girl with just a word. I could have a wife with much better breeding, or at least with shoes.""No, you can't," Ginny smirked, "Not with the rumors.""So you have heard? Then I'm afraid it is stupidity that brought you here," Lucius replied, "Now if you will please leave-""No ordinary girl would want to risk a man who is rumored to have killed his wife to summon the devil, and no family of high esteem will consider marrying their daughter off to a ruined estate," Ginny interrupted. "You are the one without prospects here. Not me."





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I feel like I could write an essay based on my thoughts and feelings on this fic. I started it, and then I got sick, which really zapped my time and motivation. So while it is complete there are so many scenes I ended up cutting just because I didn't have enough time. And then I fell down so many random research holes for it. But ultimately I really loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> The only thing you really need to know is that I completely scrapped the HP magic system and substituted my own, mostly because I felt like it?

#### August 3, 1884 St. Francisville, Louisiana

Ginny lifted her skirts, skipping lightly over the puddle in the lane as she hurried up the lane. She had to be quick. Somehow the stars had aligned and she had been able to slip away from her watchers. She lept over another puddle as she raced, ignoring the way the gnarled oak branches hung overhead, dripping with Spanish moss. They shaded the path, casting eerie shadows, even now at midday.

Finally the house came into sight. It was a shadow of its former self. Ginny had seen it years ago as a child, in its full glory. the aged wood had faded in the sun and swelled with humidity warping the house just slightly. It was need of a good whitewash she thought, making notes for later when it was her home to do with as she pleased. The once manicured landscape had grown over - black hollyhock climbing the side of the stairs, competing with cats claw for the dappled sunlight.

Ginny let herself into the estate without knocking. There was no need, the master of the house would be gone, as he always was on Sunday morning, playing the good landowner, and he certainly didn't have any servants around, given the ill-repair of the estate.

Still she padded softly through the foyer, careful not to step too loudly, in case there was some heathen skipping church, not that she could judge, she was here now, wasn't she? She let herself into the study, not bothering to light a candle. She let the cool air wash over here. It was rare to find such relief here, in the boggy summer so far south.

She carefully sat in the chair behind the desk and waited. It wasn't long before the door to the estate slammed close. She must have barely made it in time.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"I came to make you a deal," Ginny replied, settling further back in her chair.

"Get out," Lucius told her, turning to light a lamp on the desk.

"Don't you want to hear my offer?" She asked, propping her feet up on his desk. He eyed her bare feet critically, she wiggled her toes, dirt falling off and onto his paperwork.

"You are either very naive or very stupid to come here, Miss Weasley," he told her.

"With the passing of your wife, and the elopement of your son, you find yourself needing a new wife and a new heir," Ginny said, ignoring his statement. "I am prepared to help you with that."

"So you are offering yourself?" He asked, eyes burning as he looked down on her. "Surely you know that I could have any girl with just a word. I could have a wife with much better breeding, or at least with shoes."

"No, you can't," Ginny smirked, "Not with the rumors."

"So you have heard? Then I'm afraid it is stupidity that brought you here," Lucius replied, "Now if you will please leave-"

"No ordinary girl would want to risk a man who is rumored to have killed his wife to summon the devil, and no family of high esteem will consider marrying their daughter off to a ruined estate," Ginny interrupted. "You are the one without prospects here. Not me." She shifted in her seat, leaning back just slightly. Her skirt slid up just revealing a hint of her bare calf. She looked up at Lucius, smirking as she saw him staring at her legs, swallowing harshly.

"And what do you get out of this?" Lucius asked, stepping closer.

"My reasons are my own," Ginny replied. "Do you accept my deal or not?" She stood, offering him her hand.

"You're playing with fire, girl," Lucius said, stepping closer around the desk. "Do you believe the rumors about me?" he asked head held high.

"I hardly think they matter," Ginny replied, meeting Lucius halfway around the desk. She laid a hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"And if they were true?" He asked softly, barely more than a whisper.

"You don't scare me," Ginny replied. She turned the hand on her shoulder, snapping her fingers right by his ear. He flinched as the lamp went out.

#### August 4, 1884 - Abita Springs, Louisiana

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table, staring into her long cold tea. She glanced up at the window - it had grown dark and Ginny still wasn’t home yet. She was worried.

It wasn’t that Molly insisted on knowing where her children were at all times, goddess knows that was an impossible task. After all, there were seven of them, and they were always everywhere. Not to mention Charlie’s recent elopement - last Molly heard he and Draco were passing through the Carolinas but she knew they hadn’t stopped there.

But still she had expected Ginny back hours ago. She didn’t want to be overbearing but Ginny was the last of her children to leave the nest as it were. She would always worry about all of them, but it was different with Ginny.

Molly threw back the rest of her tea before rising from her seat. She grabbed her clock on her way to the door. She would have to go looking for her daughter, and there was no better time than right now.

#### August 7, 1884 St. Francisville, Louisiana

Ginny took a sip of her champaign looking around the crowded foyer. She stifled a yawn behind a gloved hand. It was nice being here, at Astoria Greengrass's debutante ball, in a general sense. She would have never warranted an invitation on her own, being a poor country girl. And even if she didn't particularly care for Astoria as a person it was nice to see the fashion, the glamour and the fancy little finger sandwiches.

Though more than that Ginny enjoyed the scandal of it all. Astoria's debutante ball had been planned as a perfunctory event. She and Draco were engaged in all but on paper. Draco ruined that however when he had eloped with Charlie, leaving the Greengrass family struggling to plan an all-out gala in hopes Astoria could find a new fiancee for a long engagement. And it showed. There was too few staff to keep the champagne glasses filled, the floral arrangements were sparse, and they hadn't even planned on serving an entree.

Ginny supposed she should be more concerned. According to the gossip she had heard from Alecto Carrow over the h'or devours was that the Greengrass family had expected Lucius to step in and fulfill Draco's role in the impending engagement. After all, he was a newly widowed estate owner, and it was his son that had left them in such a situation. Of course, he would be their last choice, after all the rumors swirling around Narcissa's death, but he was still better than Wayne Hopkins who had been working in their stables and rumor had it had been Astoria's fling for several years now.

Ginny sipped her champaign looking around the room for Lucius. The two of them had caused quite a scandal by walking into the ball together. So far they had kept their relationship a secret. Ginny wasn't quite 18 yet and couldn't sign off on her own marriage. She knew her parents would not approve of the match, so they could not find out until her birthday and elopement on the 11th.

She finally spotted Lucius across the room at the same time Astoria, Pansy, and Daphne approached her.

"Hello," Astoria greeted her, "Ginevra Weasley isn't it?"

"I prefer Ginny," Ginny replied, turning slightly to keep Lucius in her view. He was talking to Tom Riddle and Walden Macnair across the room.

"I've never heard of your family before," Daphne said, stepping in Ginny's way.

"Daphne," Astoria hissed, "Not now." She turned back to Ginny. "We were thinking of playing a game if you'd like to join us-"

Ginny kept looking past Daphne at Lucius as he and Tom Riddle headed through a doorway.

"-after all it looks like you're a part of the social elite now and -"

"Right," Ginny said, slipping past them, "Maybe later, I have to go check on something." She trailed off. She hurried across the floor and through the doorway Lucius and Tom had gone through. She quietly worked her way through the kitchen. The servers ignored them, too busy trying to reload their trays of delicacies to serve the voracious guests to notice a few guests slipping through the kitchen. Ginny stopped for a moment hiding behind a shelf as Lucius and Tom entered the pantry.

"What?" she asked herself softly. She waited a few minutes for them to return., but when they didn't she slipped into the pantry herself.

There was no one in there. It wasn't a large pantry, there wasn't a lot of space to hide. She looked around for any sign up where Tom and Lucius. She frantically touched everything sure that there was some hidden clue. Finally one of the shelving units shifted.

She pulled it slightly, light flooding the dark pantry. She peered through the crack to see a large room bathed in the yellow glow of candles. She could see 6 men in the room, Lucius and Tom among them. They stood in the center forming a circle, except for one, kneeling in the center. Or was he tied to the floor like that? Ginny couldn’t see for sure.

Tom stepped forward, looking sharply between each of the other men before taking a deep breath. He began to chant:

 _“Dea enim petere a te,_ __  
_In nomine ignis, aqua, terra, spiritus,_ __  
_Chaosque orandus tenemus summam_ _  
_ _Suscipe deprecationem nostram”_

He approached the man kneeling in the center of the room. Ginny stifle a gasp as Tom pulled a dagger from his belt. It glinted in the candlelight, ruins drawn over it. He grabbed the man by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Ginny could now see the gag tied in the man’s mouth, keeping him from yelling for help.

A part of her wanted to burst in to save the man. She knew when it came to a battle of magic the light magic her mother had taught her could keep one dark wizard in his place, but that was the problem. There were five of them.

 _“Rogamus tuae fortunae ad nostros Macnair,_ _  
_ _Adtendit enim quod res est gloria vestra”_

Tom drew the dagger across the man’s throat, scoring it deeply. Ginny heard the man’s dying breath rattle in his lungs as his life flowed out of him.

She couldn’t look away. That was why she was here after all. She hadn’t been able to admit it to herself until now but she knew why she had sought out Lucius. Her mother had always told her stories of Tom Riddle, the dark lord who had come from New Orleans. The whispers of his cult of followers performing magic in the shadows, the kind of magic that had the locals shying away from cottages witches like them. Dark witches were powerful, even more so when they worked in groups.

Ginny had offered herself to Lucius for just a taste of that power.

 __  
_“Offerimus commutationem miserae animae_ _  
_ _O dea debemus gratias ago tibi.”_

Tom stepped back, bloody footprints in his wake. Suddenly the candles blew out.

“It is done,” he stated to his followers. “She has heard our prayer.”

Ginny turned to flee as she heard footsteps approaching the doorway. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Astoria Greengrass hissed, pulling Ginny out of the pantry and out to the courtyard.

“How much did you see?” Astoria asked Ginny letting go of her wrist once they were away from the crowds.

“Aren’t you supposed to be wooing suitors?” Ginny retorted, rubbing her wrist. Astoria was stronger than she looked.

“I-” Astoria huffed, “I know who your family is, and I know what your kin do, so you can’t exactly play like you don’t know what was going on. But Tom never looks kindly on interlopers, and I don’t exactly want my ball interrupted by that madman hunting you down for sport.”

“Thank you?” Ginny replied.

“I think you’re a good match for our society,” Astoria said, “So just don’t die yet.”

“Ah there you are Miss Weasley,” Lucius said approaching them. “I believe our time here is drawing to an end.” he turned to Astoria, “It was a wonderful ball Miss Greengrass and my most sincere hopes that the suitors were up to your expectations.”

“Yes, well it’s a shame your son couldn’t join us tonight,” Astoria replies, “We were so looking forward to his company.” Ginny watched the smile slide off Lucius’ face. It was a good thing Astoria wasn’t destined to marry him, she thought to herself, or he would prove the rumor of him killing a wife to be too true.

He turned and stalked off.

“I hope we can do this again sometime,” Ginny told Astoria. She liked her at least. “Perhaps once I’m more settled at the estate.” She smiled briefly before turning to follow Lucius.

She did as Astoria said and held her tongue on what she had seen for almost half the carriage ride.

“I couldn’t find you earlier,” Ginny said finally breaking the silence. She wanted this. She had sought him out for power, and there wasn’t a route that circumvented this conversation.

“I’m sorry dear,” Lucius replied, staring out at the passing countryside, “Some of the men and I went to discuss business.”

“I saw you head into the kitchen with Tom Riddle,” Ginny continued. Lucius’ gaze snapped to her, eyes narrowed. “I followed.”

“And what did you see?” he asked, his voice dire.

“I found a hidden door in the pantry and watched a dark magic ceremony being performed,” Ginny stated. She eyed Lucius carefully. Her fingers were already tracing a protective ward her mother had taught her almost on instinct.

“Are you afraid of me, Ginny?” Lucius asked finally, reaching across the carriage to still her fingers.

“No,” Ginny replied, looking away. “I already knew you were a dark witch.”

“And yet still you sought me out?”

“I want to learn,” She said finally, “That why I came to you. I wanted to know more about your dark magic.”

Lucius lifted her hand from the bench. He leaned forward, eyes locked with hers as he kissed her fingertips. Ginny felt herself blush at the intensity of his actions.

“Then I will teach you,” he replied.

#### August 8, 1884 The swamp lands outside of Baton Rouge, Louisiana

It had been 4 nights since Ginny had not returned home and Molly was far past desperate. She had to be to be here.

She stared up the rocky path towards the little shack. Molly clutched her oak protective charm close to herself and took a deep breath. If anyone would have answered it would be Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix had once been a part of Riddle's black magic cult, a group that Molly avoided at all costs. Rumor had it that Bellatrix had been kicked out of the cult, however, though the reason being was not disclosed. Of course, Molly's understanding of it all was a little murky. It's not like the backwood murder cult founded by the socially elite was updated on the society page.

Molly had long disapproved of Riddle's cult. It wasn't the magic that she opposed, being a cottage witch herself, it was the way they went about their magic. It was dangerous for all of them. Sometimes it was hard to remember that muggles were among them, so many witches had settled the area, but there still were muggles and they still outnumbered the witches. If any of them slipped up it could be disastrous for all of them - just look what happened in Salem.

Steeling herself Molly started up the path. She knocked on the door and waited, clutching her charm hard enough, she feared she might snap the twigs.

The door opened just a crack. Molly had to fight herself to not take a step back, looking into the crazed eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix looked her over for a long minute, her gaze piercing into Molly's soul.

"Come in," She finally said, opening the door fully. She turned and walked back inside her shack, not even caring if Molly actually followed her inside.

"You're home is-" Molly started looking around the shack. It was just a small room. In the corner was a bed, with a tattered blanket that was barely held together by multiple patches. The walls were made of wood slats. They were half decayed letting a rancid breeze blow in from the swamp, along with every mosquito in Louisiana.

"Lovely," Molly finished. She had always been taught to be polite even when it was a bold faced lie.

"Thank you, it's a stye," Bellatrix replied flatly. She poured herself a cup of tea from the kettle over the fire, pointedly not offering one to Molly, before settling in a rickety chair at the table in the middle of the room. "Sit."

Molly did as commanded, carefully perching on the chair across from Bellatrix. She was grateful to be sitting, she had been walking all day, but yet she wasn't sure the chair wouldn't collapse to dust at any second.

Bellatrix took a long sip of her tea. "Now, I know you're not some local bumpkin looking for a love potion," Bellatrix said, setting her tea down on the worn table. "After all you'd be more than capable of brewing one yourself, wouldn't you? So what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my daughter," Molly replied, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I haven't kidnapped anyone this week," Bellatrix replied, brow wrinkled. "And surely you wouldn't expect that I'd show my face in St. Francisville just for a sacrifice."

"No, but I think someone else may have, someone you're familiar with," Molly replied.

"I can't help you," Bellatrix said immediately, "I no longer work with Riddle or his god." She stood up and started towards the door, ready to show Molly out.

"But I hear you're a gifted seer, I hoped maybe you could see where I should look," Molly said quickly, refusing to follow.

"Hmm, that's an interesting proposition," Bellatrix sighed, returning to her seat. "I suppose I could read the cards for you, but it will cost you."

“I don’t have a lot of money-” Molly started.

“I don’t want your money, dearie,” Bellatrix smiled at her. “I don't have much use for it. No, I want that.” She pointed at the charm still clutched in her hand.

“I- what?” Molly said, dropping the charm out of her hand letting it dangle from the cord. “It’s just twigs and string why would you want that.”

“I can sense the magic on it,” Bellatrix hissed. “I want it more than worldly possessions. It has been blessed in the moonlight and kissed by a goddess herself. If you want me to tell you how to find your daughter then that is my price.”

“Fine,” Molly dropped the charm on the table. She hated to lose it - it had been one of the first spells she had ever learned from her mother - but if it helped her find her daughter she would give it up.

Bellatrix snatched it from the table and hurried over to a trunk by the foot of her bed. She raised the lid and dropped the charm into it. She returned with a worn deck of cards.

Molly watched, eyes fixed on the cards while Bellatrix shuffled. She found herself holding her breath as Bellatrix dealt eight of the cards face up - six of cups in reverse, six of swords, four of wands, the lovers, knight of wands, ten of cups, eight of wands, and the wheel of fortune in reverse.

Bellatrix studied the cards for a moment before sighing and taking another sip of her tea.

“I cannot help you,” she said.

“Then I want my charm back,” Molly replied.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, my dear,” Bellatrix said, “It’s that I cannot. Someone is blocking me.” She pointed to the wheel of fortune card. “They will not let me see where she is, but there are some things I can tell you.

“Wherever your daughter is she is there by choice. It appears that she believes herself to be in love.” She pointed to the lover’s card. “She regrets her actions but felt it was necessary,” she moved her finger to the six of swords, “It appears that someone is stuck in the past although the cards are not clear if it is you or her who is stuck.”

“Is that it?” Molly asked, desperation filling her voice. “Is this where the trail grows cold?”

“Not quite,” Bellatrix said. “I cannot tell you where she is, but there may be someone who can. North of St. Francisville there is a herd of centaurs. They do not worship the same gods as us, so they may not be affected by their influence. However,” She drew her fingers over the eight of wands, ten of cups and knight of wands, “you must move quickly if you intend to find your daughter before she weds.”

“What?”

“She’s getting married,” Bellatrix told her. “That is all I know”

Molly was stunned. Ginny had always been headstrong and impulsive, but to get married-

“I have to go,” Molly jumped out of her chair and hurried out the door. She was exhausted from her long walk to Bellatrix but there was no helping it she would have to return to St. Francisville by morning.

#### August 10,1884 - St. Francisville, Louisiana

Molly lifted her skirts as she ran, jumping over the fallen branch in her way as she hurried up the lane. She had to be quick. Somehow the stars had aligned and she was almost at the end of her search. She lept over a fallen tree, pushing through the curtain of Spanish moss that hung her in the way. They obscured her view, but she knew her destination was up ahead.

Finally the house came into sight. It stood looming before her, a final obstacle thrust into her path. She had never been here before, but it was obvious that the man who owned it was powerful, she could feel the protective wards clawing at her, pushing her away. She fought her way through to the door. She knocked frantically.

“What the hell is going on out here?” Tom Riddle groused opening the door. He saw Molly, his eyes widening ever so slightly before he tried to slam the door. Molly stopped him, stepping into the door before he could get it closed.

“I want to speak with you regarding one of your followers,” Molly growled. She didn’t have time for this.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Riddle replied, crossing his arms over his chest, Molly could see him subtly drawing sigils with his fingertip. She waved her own hand, washing his sigil out of the air.

“I am not here to dismantle your cult, or attack you,” Molly told him. “I just want to talk.”

“Fine, then speak,” Tom replied, leaning back against the wall. “You have five minutes before I hex you off my property.”

“Lucius Malfoy has my daughter, I want her back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tom replied. “It’s no concern of mine what Lucius does in his free time.”

“He has my Ginny, the centaurs confirmed it,” Molly restated, “I want her back.”

“Then why are you talking to me, instead of him,” Tom yawned.

“Because he would not let me into his house,” Molly replied, “Why would he willingly give back what he has stolen. Which is why I need you to talk to him, convince him to release her.”

“I will do no such thing,” Tom said, straightening up, “I do not bow to the whims of cottage witches.”

“Then I will expose your cult for all your magic doings to the muggles and I will watch you all hang.”

“You would not,” Tom retorted, advancing on Molly, “You would start a craze. You would be hanging right beside me.” He stopped right in front of her, gaze burning into her.

Molly straighten, she was shorter than Tom but in that moment she felt taller, more fearsome.

“I would gladly watch the world burn if it meant protecting my child,” She told him, “I would do it with pleasure. Now will you talk to your man or do you choose the noose?”

“I will talk to him,” Tom replied, “But I do not promise he will comply. Will that do?”

“It will if my daughter returns home.”

“You have my word, now get out.

#### August 12, 1884 St Francisville, Louisiana

Ginny was passing through the foyer of the Malfoy estate when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned, they hadn't been expecting company. Few people ever visited Lucius socially. She opened the door to find Tom Riddle on their doorstep.

"Oh, hello," She greeted. She had yet to actually be formally introduced. "Mr. Riddle, isn't it? Please come in." She opened the door wide enough to let him in.

He followed her into the foyer. Lucius, having heard the knock came down the stairs to the foyer.

"Hello, Tom," he said, shaking Tom's hand. "I don't believe you've met my **wife** Ginny."

"The pleasure is mine," Tom replied, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I wasn't aware you were rewed, Lucius."

"We're newlyweds," Lucius replied, "We married yesterday."

"it was a small ceremony," Ginny replied.

"People will talk," Tom replied.

"Let them," Ginny bit back.

"We will, of course, have a larger ceremony later, for the society page," Lucius supplied, "We were just anxious to finalize it."

"Of course," Tom said, voice flat. "Ginny, if you'll excuse us, I have to talk to your husband."

"Anything you have to say to him, you can say in front of me," Ginny replied, "We are after all married."

"Ginny, please," Lucius replied, a note of pleading in his voice.

"Fine," Ginny huffed. She walked outside of the foyer and turned the corner. Then stopped pressing close to the wall to listen in.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tom said, once he was sure that Ginny was out of earshot.

"What? Asked her to leave? She may make me pay for it later, and I look forward to it," Lucius chuckled.

"No, married her," Tom replied, "Her mother is convinced you kidnapped her."

"I did no such thing!" Lucius interjected.

"Her mother is so convinced that she came to me," Tom replied, "She threatened to expose me, to expose all of us. If I didn't get her daughter back."

"I am not a captive!" Ginny yelled. She mentally cursed herself. She hadn't meant to out herself for listening in. She turned around the corner, coming into the room. "I ran away. Lucius didn't take me against my will."

Tom looked her over. Before signing. "Then please, go talk to your mother, before she does something rash."

"Tom shook his head, "You certainly have your hands full here," he told Lucius, "I hope you know what you're getting into. If your wife is half the hellfire her mother is, you will be very busy indeed." He turned to leave.

"I didn't know my mother would go so off the rails," Ginny sighed, closing the door behind Tom.

"I'll get the carriage ready, you best visit her at once," Lucius replied

#### August 12, 1884 Abita Springs, Louisiana

Molly Weasley looked up from her sewing when she heard the sound of hoofs coming up the lane. She set her quilt square aside as the horses stopped in front of her house. She stood shaking small threads off her skirt as she walked to the door.

"You're home," Molly said, her voice breaking as she saw her daughter stepping out of the carriage.

"I thought it best I return for a visit," Ginny replied, gasping for breath as Molly swept her into a rib-crushing hug.

"Just a visit?" Molly asked, pulling back to look Ginny over. "But-"

"I'm sorry," Ginny replied, "I should have told you sooner."

"Told me what, dear?" Molly could feel tears forming in her eyes. So Bellatrix was right, her daughter had found love. "Come inside," she implored, "I'll make us some tea."

Ginny nodded, following her mother into the house. She looked around wistfully as Molly poured water into the kettle. It was still just the same as it had been a week and a half ago when she had left. The walls built of stone and slightly crooked. Every chair was covered with an afghan crocheted by her mother on those cold winter nights. It felt warm and invited, and yet it was different. It was no longer her home.

"Is this a new quilt?" she asked, looking at the design her mother was working on.

"It is," Molly replied, "It's for a new friend." She settled in a chair motioning Ginny to sit down across from her. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ginny replied, "I heard you were looking for me."

"So Tom talked to Lucius and he let you go-"

"Mother no," Ginny sighed, "Lucius wasn't keeping me captive. I went to him, willingly." Ginny replied.

"Surely you can't mean that! Ginny, he must have had you under a spell," Molly could feel her emotions welling. This was too fast.

"I married him," Ginny admitted looking down.

"I- we can get it annulled."

"Mom, no, it was my choice," Ginny grabbed her mother's hand. "I was the one who asked him."

"Oh,"

"I know it happened so fast, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my plan," Ginny hurried through the words. "But I knew you would try to stop me. I'm sorry for the anguish I caused you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Molly sniffled a little, "This isn't your last visit though right? "

"Of course not," Ginny smiled.

"And you'll bring your new husband next time?" Molly asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Not if you're going to curse him." Ginny replied, laughing.

"Just a small hex," Molly asked. "Oh fine, I won't curse him." She sighed after a glare from Ginny. "I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am, I really am," Ginny said, with a smile. "Now, tell me about your new friend."


End file.
